The present disclosure relates to an ejection jack having a toggle assembly.
Some aircraft are provided with a backup power source that may be air driven or ram air driven. The backup power source is sometimes referred to as a ram air turbine and is movable between a stowed position in which the ram air turbine is received within the aircraft fuselage and a deployed position in which the ram air turbine is disposed outside of the aircraft fuselage. The ram air turbine is deployed and/or retracted by a ejection jack.